rakionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:JoePlay
Request for Help Well, I was thinking of a new favicon, logo, background, theme to the chat and templates, etc. Hmmmm, the templates are the difficult one, like a template for the stage articles. That's why I can't start making articles without such template. How about navigational templates? I think there articles that will look kinda good and to relate it with other articles. ''RGL Victor'' [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'The Great']] 05:06, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very very much for your help. This wiki really need it, credits to you and the Wikia community. For the background, I was thinking about that. How about the "Mage" character at the left and the "Blacksmith" character at right, either in Chaos Mode ( here's the link to the image of both the characters I mentioned: 1 and 2), normal form, or at two forms at the same time (which is cooler). For the stage template, same with episode templates on other wikis. Yes it's an infobox which can guide the reader the details of an article and shows 2 links to the other articles . Thanks again. ''RGL Victor'' [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'The Great']] 04:23, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hmmmmm, the background that I requested was the way around. Mage character should be at the left and the Blacksmith should be at the right (more like opposing each other). The Template:Infobox, should have 2 links shown of the previous and next stage (same with episode templates showing the link to the previous episode and the next episode.) Thanks. ''RGL Victor'' [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'The Great']] 02:21, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank you again for your great help. Hmmmm, um... Now I'm thinking of navigational templates that can relate with other articles to easily go to the next article with one click. Also, I was thinking of a new design for the infobox templates and some other templates as well that can blend with not just the wiki but with the game. So that this wiki can really relate to the game itself, to give that feeling to the public, "The Rakion Experience." Thanks. ''RGL Victor'' [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'The Great']] 14:21, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the new templates. Now I'm thinking of that these templates should need the new design and also needs to be renewed/revamped to blend with the game. Here they are: *Template:Sandbox *Template:Stub *Template:Disambig *Template:Delete *Template:Welcome *Template:HeadingA Thanks. ''RGL Victor'' [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'The Great']] 08:28, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Uh, excuse me sir, can you change the Chat Mod "star" to a golden sword or with this image: link. Thanks. ''RGL Victor'' [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'The Great']] 10:05, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Sir, I've checked the chat and the "star" is still there. ''RGL Victor'' [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'The Great']] 03:48, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Sir, the "star" is still right there. ''RGL Victor'' [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'The Great']] 16:24, August 29, 2012 (UTC)